


[PODFIC] The taste of apples - TinyThoughts

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] You only need to ask - TinyThoughts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Asking Permission, Cute, First Kiss, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Short, here have a treat, its almost worse if you see the kiss coming right?, really so much fluff, soft, the taste of apples are the best thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Roach wants apples. Jaskier wants kisses.Thats it. Thats the story.[Length: 5:07 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [PODFIC] You only need to ask - TinyThoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[PODFIC] The taste of apples - TinyThoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The taste of apples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413761) by [TinyThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts). 



> This 👏🏽 is 👏🏽 so 👏🏽 cute 👏🏽 !!!!!!!
> 
> I love this story so much, there's nothing cuter than _actually ASKING IF YOU CAN **KISS tHeM**_ -screeches-
> 
> Thanks a ton to TinyThoughts for giving me permission to post this! <3

**Length** : 5:07 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/QSA3hKiL#3tWCvaVE2sRjbPmhXeeks_ds6GCkREvAwLxb_AoP33Q) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wHnUQ3U6wMUZjhsLbD5thRI4oOS4U3QV/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
